


"Wait no don't take the kissing away from me!"

by StariNights



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Highschool AU, It's pure, M/M, Modern AU, Oh my gosh, Tumblr request, complete fluff, southern davey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariNights/pseuds/StariNights
Summary: //"Davey" he drew out the letter 'a' and David had half a mind to just. Smoother him with a pillow. "Davey, baby, I'm bored"'Davey baby' didn't even look up from his essay, his essay that was due in two days, might I add, as he said "Jack, I'm busy. You came over to study, so study"//(Aka in which Jack is whiny and Davey is trying to be a good student dammit!)





	"Wait no don't take the kissing away from me!"

Jack was a truly insufferable person. That wasn't an opinion, it was fact, or if it was an opinion, it was an opinion everyone shared.

He was further solidifying that as truth in David's mind as he draped himself across the raven-haired boy's bed and groaned loudly.

"Davey" he drew out the letter 'a' and David had half a mind to just. Smoother him with a pillow. "Davey, baby, I'm bored" 

'Davey baby' didn't even look up from his essay, his essay that was due in two days, might I add, as he said "Jack, I'm busy. You came over to study, so study"

Jack huffed and flopped back on his pillows, "But studin' 's borin', we should do somethin', like dancin', you dance Davey?" 

When he didn't get a reply he groaned dramatically but did go silent for a few moments while he thought up a plan. What could only be described as an evil grin spread across his face and he rolled off the bed. He walked quietly over to David and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Jack, what on God's green earth are you doing?" David tried to sound annoyed but a laugh had woven its way into his words and kind of ruined the effect.

Jack just hummed and started pressing kisses to the back of his neck. David snorted and halfheartedly shoved his face away, "Jack, stop trying to distract me, this is due for civics in two days"

"Baby, jus' take a break," he said into the crook of his neck. The lanky boy snorted again, even when Jack was trying to sound seductive he was still whiny.

David was (almost) completely unaffected by it, and just rolled his eyes. "No, Jackie, I have work to do, and so do you! You're in this class too" he pointed out, shoving at his face again. Jack just ignored him and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, a place he knew David was sensitive. David gasped and actually shoved his face away.

"Jack Kelly! I'm fixin' to kill you," Jack grinned as David's southern accent surfaced. He'd only moved here from North Carolina at the beginning of this year but the accent only came out when he was angry or flustered, and judging by the blush that had spread across his face and ears it was the latter. "I swear it, I won't kiss ya for a week if ya don't let me work!"

"What? Noo doesn't take kissin' away from me!" Jack draped his arms over his shoulders and David rolled his eyes.

"I will if you don't let me finish" he jabbed his pencil accusingly at Jack's face but he was smiling playfully. Jack pouted and buried his face in the crook of David's neck but allowed him to work. David rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's immaturity, determined to finish up at least the first draft of his essay before he gave in. There was only so much a boy can take!

After only about five minutes he finally cracked. "Okay okay, you win" he dropped his pencil dramatically and Jack peeked his eyes open, grinning triumphantly from behind his arms, "I'll take a break, but I have to get back to work later, okay?" 

"Course, course," he said, already pulling David up from his chair. 

"What are you..." he trailed off, confused.

Jack just grinned and snatched his phone up from where it sat on the bed. He pulled up something and David craned his neck to see. Suddenly, an old tune filtered through his small speaker, and French words of Edith Piaf followed it.

The taller boy laughed as Jack bowed and took him by the hand "Dance with me, Davey" he said dramatically. David just laughed and took his hand, allowing the shorter boy to take the lead. They swayed to the music, though they more tripped over their own feet and couldn't stop laughing. 

"I can't believe you were serious," David said in between giggles. 

Jack smiled charmingly "I can't believe you would try an' take kisses away from me" 

"Someone's gotta keep you in check" he shrugged and Jack just laughed.

"Well, I'm sure glad you didn't" he pulled David closer and pressed their lips together. David just wrapped his arms around his neck as they continued to sway. When they pulled back, they pressed their foreheads together and continued to dance, though the song had already ended.

Well, that essay could wait. After all, he had two days to finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone who wants to know what song they were dancing to it was Via En La Rosa by Edith Piaf. There are plenty of covers but they were dancing to the original one that was in french! Also! Southern Davey comes from a fic i write in my spare time, which is really just your standard high school au. the whole 'Doesn't have a southern accent until they're flustered or angry' is just me projecting. Also i would like to point out that this is the shortest thing i've written so far for this fandom?? like ??? I don't have an excuse.
> 
> ANYWHO you can request shit or just yell at me on that one hell site @allthenewsiesaregay-bitch! requests are currently open but i might close them soon because I've got a good few so hurry over and request whatever you hearts content!


End file.
